


Trust Me

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Your first day at the SSR isn’t going too well, but it isn’t all bad.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

It was only your first day at the SSR, and you were already wondering if you had made a mistake in taking the job. The chief was nice to you when you spoke to him, but none of the other agents in the office treated you with any respect. Not only did they blatantly ignore when you were speaking to them, they dumped their sloppy paperwork on your desk and practically demanded that you file it for them. You tried to explain that you were never taught the filing system that the SSR used (it was your first day after all), to one agent, so you would almost definitely be filing everything in the wrong place, but he just huffed in indignation and told you to deal with it. The worst part of it all was the fact that you weren't hired to do their filing or be their secretary, you were hired as an agent. 

Apparently the office did have another female agent, but she was on an undercover mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. You hoped to eventually meet her, but you were seriously thinking about whether or not this job was for you. 

The last straw of the day was when the agent that was told to train you scoffed, said something about female agents that you'd rather not repeat, and walked out of the the chief's office. Chief Thompson looked at you with an apologetic look, and you tried not to let him see the tears that were welling up in your eyes. "Please excuse me," you said quietly, stepping out of the office and walking through the bullpen altogether. 

You had made it through the door and you were on your way down to the main level so you could cry in the ladies' room when you walked past another person. You had met him in passing when you first arrived, and you remembered that his name was Daniel. You looked down at the floor and walked past him, hoping he couldn't see that you were crying. 

Unfortunately for you, he had noticed. You heard him stop in his tracks, his crutch squeaking slightly against the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, but you ignored him and kept walking. " **no, come back!** "

You stopped and slowly turned around to face him, because he sounded truly sincere. "Did you need something?" you said, still not looking him in the eye. 

"No, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, giving you a pair of puppy eyes that you weren't sure you had the power to resist. "Is the chief giving you a hard time? Because I can yell at him." 

You shook your head. "It's everyone else in the office actually," you said shyly. "The chief tried to ask another agent to train me, and he flat out refused. And from the minute I got here people have given me their paperwork and told me to file it, in a system that no one taught me. And I wasn't hired as a secretary, for crying out loud. I'm an agent, just like the rest of them." 

"Where are the files now?" he asked. 

"They're sitting on my desk," you said. 

"Don't worry about them, I'll do the filing," he said. "But first, I was going out to get something for lunch. Would you like to join me?" 

"I have to ask-" you started to say, but he shook his head. 

"Don't bother, I have to go tell Jack something anyway, I'll let him know that you're coming with me. You just wait here." 

"I don't know," you said. 

"I know you may not believe it right now, but it's going to get better," he said kindly. **"How about you trust me, just this once?"**

"okay," you said. " **I trust you.** " 

He flashed you a bright smile before walking back into the bullpen to let their chief know what was going on. And the two of you walked out of the SSR together, chatting idly, your tears long forgotten. 

***

You ended up staying at the SSR, and you never regretted that decision. Two days later, Agent Peggy Carter returned from her undercover mission, and the two of you immediately clicked. She brought down hell on every agent who dared to say anything to either of you. Soon, the other agents treated you with begrudging respect, which was at least a lot better than nothing. 

You started to fall for Daniel too, hard. He was sweet and kind, and he never failed to make you smile. Peggy insisted that he liked you as well, but you never believed her. 

Until he actually asked you out. You were supposed to go to lunch with Peggy and Daniel, but Peggy mysteriously backed out at the last minute. "Do you still want to go?" he asked as the two of you walked out of the bullpen and down the hall. 

"Why, are you asking me out?" you asked jokingly. 

He went slightly pink at your remark, but his response is what really surprised you. "Yeah I am," he said. "Unless you don't want to?" 

You leaned in towards him and kissed him on the cheek, which added to the blush on his face. "I'd love to." 

So the two of you left the building and walked hand in hand down the streets of New York, smiling brighter than you had in a long time. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
